1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disk drive assembly, and more particularly to a disk drive assembly, which includes a disk drive module that is rotatable on a chassis between an exposed position, where a recording medium can be inserted into the module, and a concealed position, where the module is concealed entirely within a computer housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional personal computer 1 is shown to include a base 10, a computer housing (10A), and an LCD monitor (10B). The computer 1 is defective in design in that dust, sunlight, and water can gain access to an optical-disk drive 101 and a floppy-disk drive 102 via a plurality of slits or slots 103 in an outer surface of the computer housing (10A).
The object of this invention is to provide a disk drive assembly with a disk drive module that can be concealed entirely.
According to this invention, a disk drive assembly includes a chassis adapted to be fixed on a computer housing, a module-mounting seat rotatable on the chassis between an exposed position and a concealed position, and a disk drive module attached to the seat. When the seat is disposed at the exposed position, the module is exposed within an opening in the computer housing, thereby permitting insertion of a recording medium into the module. When the seat is disposed at the concealed position, the module is deflected from the opening and is concealed entirely within the computer housing.